


Fuck You, Fuck Me Not

by defnotry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defnotry/pseuds/defnotry
Summary: fuck you raw sabi ni Kyungsoo Do at naniniwala naman si Jongin Kim sa "what you say is what you get" edi fuck you talaga





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ako sanay magsulat in tagalog pero i'll try my best :> #sorrypo #hindisanay
> 
> lahat based on imagination lang so walang highlands of fine arts unless meron talaga edi hindi siya associated dun woohoo wapak ++ idk stuff about college so talagang mema yung mga initials at subjects na yan HUHU sorry in advanced bahala na utak ko sa pag-imagine
> 
> ALSO!! UNBETA-ED >:(

Putangina. Putangina putangina _putangina talaga._

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya napadpad sa ganitong sitwasyon. Ang alam lang niya pumasok siya sa CR at―

Ah, oo nga pala.

Nung pumasok si Kyungsoo sa CR, may naririnig siyang umuungol sa loob ng isa sa mga cubicle. “Puta naman, dito talaga. Walang hiya.” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya at pumunta dun sa cubicle kung saan yung dalawang _walang hiya_ ―

 _Oh, hinga. Hinga ng malalim, Soo. Baka makapatay ka pa._ sabi niya sa sarili niya. Nakita niya na sa kulay green ang lock at nag smirk pa siya.

At bilang isang Kyungsoo, bobo siya. Hindi nag-iisip. So ayun, with no second thoughts, no hesitation, _walang patumpik tumpik pa,_ sinipa niya ang pintuan ng cubicle at may high-pitch na sigaw at isang malakas na ‘puta!’ galing sa lalaki.

Wow, minura pa siya ha. Umirap na lang si Kyungsoo.

“Maka puta ‘to. Tinatawag mo sarili mo?” Sabi niya. _Oops. Bullseye._ Nung nakita ni Kyungsoo yung ‘couple’ na nagffuck sa loob ― please, hindi rin naman niya alam kung sila ba talaga o ano ― he knew he was doomed.

Pero may pake ba siya? Wala!

“Sa susunod, gawin niyo sa kwarto o sa janitor’s closet. Cliché pero at least walang papasok, di ba?” He said, purposely shrugging his shoulder _a bit_ too much, causing the man to twitch his eye in annoyance. “Also, fuck you!” Belot niya with matching middle fingers in the air pa.

Aba, aga-aga nanghahamon ng away ‘tong si Kyungsoo.

“Fuck you talaga. Literally!” The man growled at tumayo. _Oh shit._ May lakas ng loob pang tumawa si Kyungsoo at tumakbo palabas ng CR. Oh well, he could pee next time. Pero first, kailangan niya isalba buhay niya.

So ayun, nagkaroon ng impromptu running marathon si Kyungsoo around the campus with the fuckboy na ‘di naman niya kilala.

“Putangina!” Hingal na hingal na si Kyungsoo pero tuwing tumitingin siya sa likod, nandun pa rin siya, tumatakbo, still keeping up with Kyungsoo’s speed.

 

**_TIME FREEZE_**

> _Meet Kyungsoo Ryan Santi Do. Matangkad, matalino, at crush ng bayan._
> 
> _[TV static]_
> 
> _Sana._
> 
> _He prefers to be called by his first name. Hindi niya trip yung Santi. Feel nga niya nagkaroon ng typo at balak siya i-pangalan na Santo. O baka naman advanced mag-isip nanay niya at alam niyang may Santi Dope balang araw at ipinangalan niya siya pagkatapos niya. Eh, hindi rin niya trip Ryan. Kaya he sticks with Kyungsoo na lang. Hindi man siya ganun katalino, pero at least he’s excelling sa major niya. Bachelor of Arts major in Cramming._
> 
> _Okay, joking aside. Music major, degree in vocal performance. Hindi rin matangkad si Kyungsoo and he always keeps a clean cut. Plus with glasses pa! Say hello to your typical nerd in TV shows. Pero he’s Kyungsoo Ryan Santi Do, he’s none of the above._
> 
> _Pero hey! At least mataas stamina niya. Plus points na yun!_
> 
>  

Kumanan si Kyungsoo at isang malutong na _putangina_ lumabas sa bibig niya kasi _putangina_ ulit, palabas na siya ng campus at may klase pa siya mamayang hapon. “Bwiset, Kyungsoo Do! Humanda ka sa akin!” Mukhang hingal na rin yung lalake but Kyungsoo had other things to mind aside from getting caught.

“Paano mo nalaman name ko? Kadire, creepy! Fuck you!” Ayan nanaman siya. Minura yung lalake. Nag trigger nanaman ng away.

Like the quote says, add fuel to the fire. So, the almighty Kyungsoo Do did.

Lumingon siya nung sumigaw siya sa kanya at nung humarap siya ulit, nauntog siya sa gate sabay nahulog sa kanyang pwet.

“Huli ka balbon. Bwiset.” Kinuha ng lalake ang kanyang braso at pinilit buhatin para tumayo siya. “Hoy, alis nga. Kung makahabol ‘to parang ako yung may kasalanan.”

“Di ba?” sabay taas ng kilay. “You interrupted me.”

“Ikaw lang?” taas din ng kilay si Kyungsoo. “Eh kung gawin niyo kaya sa lugar na walang gagamit ng room na yun. Bobo.” He rolled his eyes and forcibly removed his arm from his grip. “Aba, maka bobo ‘to ha.” Pinisil ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at nagreklamo siya na parang bata. “Aray, puta. Not the cheeks! And no, why the fuck should I know you?”

Siguro kung nandito mga kaibigan niya ngayon, pipigilan na siya. Kyungsoo may be quiet, pero once he opens his mouth, napaka makulay ang bibig.

Biglang tumawa ng malakas ang lalake at binitaw ang kanyang pisngi. Syempre, minumura pa siya ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang isip habbang minamassage niya ang parte na yun. “Kaya pala,” He smirked. Kyungsoo didn’t like it one bit. Suddenly, he leaned forward and he could feel his hot breath against his ear lobe.

“Hi, babe. I’m Jongin Angelo Kim. Call me Angelo or Gelo, anything you like.” Dinilaan niya yung kanyang tenga sabay kagat nito. Tinulak siya ni Kyungsoo with a loud ‘what the fuck’ pa. Kuhang kuha ng atensyon ng marami _at_ sa main gate pa talaga.

Puta, nakakahiya. Sa publiko pa talaga.

Pero Jongin ― or Angelo, rather ― wasn’t affected at all. Parang sanay na sanay. Kyungsoo scoffed. _Syempre! Fubu! Ano pa bang dahilan?!_ He glared at him before purposely bumping him. Babalik pa siya sa loob, it’s not like can go home and skips his afternoon class.

Not when it’s Ma’am Taeyeon ang next class niya. Bawal talaga absent unless naka life or death situation ka.

 

**_NARRATOR’S VOICE_**

> _Pero syempre, mahilig mag exaggerate si Kyungsoo. When he passed Jongin already, he felt the need to look back. As if feel niya tinatawag siya ng lalake kahit hindi pa naman niya sinisigaw pangalan niya._

 

Jongin smirked, “See you around, babe.”

Si Kyungsoo naman, he scoffed. “In your dreams!”

“Ows?” Ayan ulit, taas kilay nanaman. Mukhang amused pa nga si Jongin sa kung ano man sa susunod na sasabihin niya. “Di ba sabi mo ‘fuck you’? Edi see you around. Hinamon mo ‘ko eh.” Matching kindat pa. _Kadire talaga._ Isip ni Kyungsoo at hinayaang lumakad si Jongin lampas sa kanya.

Habbang papalakad ng palayo si Jongin, walang ginawa kung hindi tingnan ng masama ang lalake. Syempre, hindi siya muna aalis sa pwesto niya hanggang na sa malayo na siya.

* * *

 Dumating si Kyungsoo sa klase niya sa VCP-4165. Halos na-late, pero mukhang pinagpala siya ng Diyos at hindi pa dumadating si Ma’am Taeyeon sa kanyang klase. Fourth floor pa naman pero not that he’s complaining, hindi naman siya mabilis mapagod kaya keribells sa kanya.

“Oh, saan ka galing?” Tanong ng kanyang kaibigan nung umupo na siya sa tabi niya. “Bwiset, Baekhyun. Nag marathon pa ako sa buong campus.” Halata nga. Hanggang ngayon, pawis na pawis pa rin ang binata dahil kailangan niya tumakbo ulit nung mapagtanto niyang malapit na magsimula ang klase; at ang pinakaayaw ni Kyungsoo sa lahat ay ma-late.

Tumawa naman si Baekhyun, “Bakit? Hinabol ka ng aso?”

“Gago, wala namang aso dito sa Highlands.” Singit naman yung isa nilang kaibigan na si Jongdae. “Baka naman pusa o baka naman ibang pusa ‘tong pinaguusapan natin.” Sumingit din si Minseok sa usapan, nagsmirk pa.

Kyungsoo groaned.

 

**_TIME FREEZE_ **

**_KYUNGSOO’S VOICE_**

> _Ah, meet ChenBaekXiSoo or in simpler terms ─ CBXS. Kami yun! Sabihin natin medyo popular kami sa school. So ito, meet my friends! Unahin natin si Baekhyun._  
> 
>  
> 
> **_[_ ** **_Camera zoom kay Baekhyun]_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _Siya si Baekhyun Byun. Wala siyang ibang pangalan kung hindi yan, kaya kung ano-anong pangalan na lang yung binigay namin sa kanya. Baekhyun Andrew, Baekhyun Christopher, Baekhyun Jackson Riley at marami pang iba. Usually, Baekhyun lang tawag namin sa kanya. Ayaw niya talaga yung mga pangalan na binibigay namin sa kanya at mabilis pa naman siya mainis kahit sobrang makulit yan. Pero parang bet niya ang Nicolai nung tinawag ko siya nun pero mas sanay pa rin talaga na Baekhyun lang tawag ko sa kanya._
> 
> _Kung may Kyungsoo Do, merong Baekhyun Byun. Complete opposites kung sabihin. Maingay, makulit, mahilig manguna sa mga gulo. Sarap pa ng kain niyan kung may makikita siyang away sa campus, lalo na sa department ng mga freshmen at sophomore._
> 
> _Punta naman tayo kay Jongdae Chen Kim._
> 
>  
> 
> **_[Camera zoom kay Jongdae]_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _JD na lang, in short. Pwede rin Chen, whichever. Hindi naman choosy ang binata. Kagaya ni Baekhyun, partners in crime yang dalawa. Mahilig sa gulo. Sila mismo magugulo na nga, manggugulo pa ng iba. Sila yung mga tipong palaging pinapagalitan ng teacher kasi hindi marunong magbulong. Palaging maingay. Palaging nagdadala ng pagkain sa klase kahit bawal. Kung i-kukompra yung dalawa, mas malala si Baekhyun. Buti pa si Jongdae, marunong pa magpreno._
> 
> _Pero basta’t may Baekhyun sa paligid niya, dasal na lang at sana hindi siya masyadong demonyohin sa mga kalokohan niya._
> 
> _Kung may Jongdae at Baekhyun, syempre may isa pa na kagaya ko para balanced ang grupo._
> 
>  
> 
> **_[Camera zoom kay Minseok]_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _Minseok Kim. Ah yes, dapat may kapares ang isang Kyungsoo Do kung hindi kawawaat napagitna sa dalawang maiingay at mahaharot na kaibigan. Kumpara sa akin, may medyong halo si Minseok sa aming tatlo. Minsan ka-vibes sina Baekhyun, pero most of the time, ako yung ka-vibes niya._
> 
> _Tahimik at seryoso, kumbaga._
> 
> _Pero if there’s one thing to distinguish me from Minseok, siya yung hindi BA Cramming kagaya ko. BA Kalandian yan. Punctual sa mga assignments, bihira mag cramming, pero mahilig makipagharutan sa mga babae. Kaya nadadamay sa gulo dahil ang daming babae umaagaw sa kanya eh._
> 
> _On the bright side, si Minseok talaga yung maasahan mo sa lahat. A shoulder to cry on? Andyan yan. Need to rant? Bingo. Need advices? Present!_
> 
> _Malandi man pero he’s the best friend you could ever have._

 

Kinuwento ni Kyungsoo yung nangyari sa CR at napatawa ng malakas yung tatlo. “Hoy, ingay niyo!” sigaw ng isang kaklase nila sa pabiro na tono. “Sorry!” sigaw din ni Jongdae sa kanya. Humina yung boses nila at umusog palapit kay Kyungsoo, “Sino naman yun? Kilala mo?”

“Tangina, hindi. Nalaman ko lang nung nahuli niya ako sa Gate 1.”

“Gago! Ang layo ng napadpad mo. Di ka nagtago?!” Lakas ng tawa ulit ni Minseok at hinampas hampas yung lamesa niya. “Gago, ang bilis niya rin kaya.” Kyungsoo glared. “Oh ano? Edi sino siya? Dali!” Baekhyun shaked his body at kailangan pa hampasin niya ang binata para tumigil siya.

“Si Gelo.”

“Ha?” sabay nilang tanong.

“Gelo as in… Jongin _Angelo_ Kim? Angelo Kim?!” Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Actually, lahat sila. “Oo, punyeta. Sino ba yun? Makamomol naman kasi sa banyo parang akala mo siya may ari.”

“Ikaw yung gago! Ba’t hindi mo siya kilala?!” tanong ni Jongdae. “The notorious Jongin Angelo Kim. Girls want him, boys want _to be_ him.”

“Maging fuck boy? Puta, wala nang pagasa ang lipunan.” birit ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi!” tawa sila ulit, lalo na si Baekhyun na sabay hampas sa likod niya. “Gags, you don’t really know him, noh? Hindi fuck boy si Gelo, promise. If you at least hanged out with him once, malalaman mo kung bakit maraming gusto maging Jongin Angelo Kim.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “Seeing him inside that damn restroom is enough to know what kind of person he is.”


	2. Jongin Angelo Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet angelo kim, and no, hindi siya fuck boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siguro last note ko 'to about my chapters being beta or not. hindi ako nagpproof read (usually) so bale this chapter and future chapters are unbeta-ed! yun lang. skl. heh.

Matangkad, matalino, at crush ng bayan. Kyungsoo who? Ito yung totoong crush ng bayan. Imposible na hindi mo maririnig ang pangalan na  _ Jongin Angelo Kim  _ sa kahit saang sulok ng unibersidad pa yan. Bihira magkaroon ng grado na mas mababa sa 2.0. Straight uno talaga.

Pero siya ba, straight?

Aguy. Yun lang.

“Gelo, buy me these.” The woman beside him clinged on his arm while whining, pointing at a chanel bag displayed outside.  _ Puta, napakagastos.  _ He thought and kept a straight face nung tumingin siya sa kanya. “Anya, I just bought you a hershel wallet a few weeks ago. Bigyan mo naman ng pahinga wallet ko.”

 

**_TIME FREEZE_ **

> _ Aba, ito yung same girl na kamomol ni Angelo Kim kahapon. Sino nga ba siya? _
> 
> **_[Camera zoom kay Anya]_ **
> 
> _ Meet Seulgi Anya Kang. Kung may Angelo Kim na hinahangaan ng lahat, meron ring Anya Kang na crush din ng bayan. Sabihin natin they’re the ‘it couple’ na paborito halos ng lahat. Beauty and brains, kumbaga. It’s not a new scene to see Angelo and Anya together. In fact, girlfriend yan ni Angelo. _
> 
> _ Maganda nga ‘tong babaitang ‘to, panget naman ang ugali. _
> 
>  

“Pero Gelo, it’s on sale naman oh! It’s 50% off.” Anya whined. Huminga ng malalim si Angelo at inisip kung magkano pa ba yung natitira sa bank account niya.  _ Puta, papatayin ako ng magulang ko nito. _ isip niya bago sabihin, “Sorry, Anya. Pero hindi ko kaya ngayon. Nakailang bili na ako ng branded clothes at accessories sa’yo for the past two months. Hinay-hinay naman, please.”

“Tch,” umirap si Anya, “Maghohost ka ng party this weekend tapos hindi mo kayang bilhin yang  _ 50% sale _ na bag?” diniin pa niya talaga ang ‘50% sale.’

“Abusado ka ha,” Angelo glared, “Eh kung mag break na lang kaya tayo? Jinowa mo lang ata ako para gamitin wallet ko.” Tinanggal niya yung braso niya sa hawak niya at tumuloy lumakad.

“Sige, isa pang hakbang sasabihin ko sa magulang mo yung mga pinagagawa mo sa likod nila.” medyo sumigaw si Anya at napatigil siya. Anya smirked and continued habbang lumapit siya sa kanya, “Alam mo naman yung mangyayari kung wala na tayo, diba?”

“Putangina mo, wala namang tayo in the first place.” He glared.

* * *

Nagpapasalamat lang si Angelo dahil hindi niya kaklase si Anya sa kahit anong klase na meron siya. Although the same department ー Dance; Performance and Choreography ー bihira niya siya nakakasalubong dahil hindi talaga tugma yung schedule nila sa isa’t-isa.

“Aga-aga, huy,” sabi ng kaibigan niya nung pumasok siya sa classroom. “Galit ka agad.” Hindi niya inalis tingin niya kay Angelo kahit nung umupo na siya at inaayos na niya ang mga gamit niya palabas ng bag niya. “O’nga,” Singit naman ng isa nilang kaibigan na naka-upo sa harapan ni Angelo, “May nangyari nanaman ba sa inyo ni Anya?”

“Putangina, bwiset siya. Abusado. Gago. Punyeta.” Giit ni Angelo at hinampas yung libro niya sa kanyang lamesa. “Oh chill!” Sabay nilang sinabi. 

 

**_TIME FREEZE_ **

**_JONGIN’S VOICE_ **

> _ Ah, oo nga pala. Meet my friends, Sehun Oh at Yixing Alejandro Zhang.  _
> 
> **_[Camera zoom kay Sehun]_ **
> 
> _ Hay, meet this bakla, Sehun Oh. Sehun lang talaga pangalan niya, pero mahilig siya sa name na ‘Kyle’ dahil feel na feel niya pagiging dancer niya; tsaka alam niyo na, idol niya si Kyle Hanagami kaya bet na bet niyang to go with the name Kyle kahit bihira naman siyang tawagin na ganun. Unless nagpakilala siya, talagang go-to niya ang ‘Kyle’ kaya wag na lang kayo magulat kung may sumigaw ng Kyle! tapos lumingon siya. _
> 
> **_[Camera zoom kay Yixing]_ **
> 
> _ Kung narinig mo pangalan nito, for sure ang unang papasok sa isip niyo yung kanta ni Lady Gaga, pero wag na wag niyong tawagin yan ng Alejandro. Minsan pa nga mali ang pag pronounce ng name niya, ang lutong pa  _ ー _ A- _ **_LAY_ ** _ -han-dro. Kaya he goes by the name  _ **_Lay_ ** _ instead.  _
> 
> _ Kung may mga bakla sa grupo, itong si Lay straight as steel. Hindi mo talaga mapapatabingi yan. Sa girls lang talaga tingin niyan  _ ー _ o kaya sabihin natin sa pwet nila. _
> 
> _ PERO ANYWAY.  _

 

Pagkatapos i-kwento ni Angelo yung nangyari sa kanya sa mall kahapon, walang magawa kung hindi mag whistle si Sehun. “That sucks, bro. You really won’t risk it, noh? It’s been like what? Two years?”

“Eh kung ginawa niya yun,” singit ni Lay bago pa sumagot si Angelo, “Goodbye Philippines na sa kanya at hello America.  _ Literal. _ ” 

Sehun and Angelo sighed. 

“Dude, kaya lang naman jinowa ko yun dahil gusto ng magulang ko, f.y.i. It’s all in the business.” sabi niya habbang minassage niya yung forehead niya. 

“And to hide the fact that you’re gay.” Sehun reminded, causing him to hit his stomach. 

 

* * *

Konti lang classes ni Angelo sa umaga. It’s barely 11 A.M. nung nagdismiss yung professor niya, na dapat 11:30 pa yung dismissal time niya. “Ano? Sa 7/11 muna tayo?” sabi ni Sehun nung lumabas sila ng classroom at naglalakad palabas ng campus. “Nanaman? Iba naman!” reklamo ni Lay. 

“Sige, ikaw mag suggest at dahil alam na alam mo yung lugar dito sa Highlands.” Sehun snorted, pero hindi nakikinig si Angelo sa kanila nung may napansin siyang lalake sa malayo. “O’nga pala, si Kyungsoo Do.” sabi niya, cutting off Sehun and Lay’s argument at napatingin sila sa kanya.

“Bakit? Anong meron sa kanya? Inaway mo? Brad, sa lahat ng pwede mong awayin, wag na wag si Kyungsoo!” sabi ni Sehun.

_ Ito naman. Nag jump agad into conclusions. Bagsak siguro ‘to sa research.  _ Umirap si Angelo. “Siya yung nanguna. Makasipa ‘to sa cubicle parang Thor.”

“At bakit naman niya sinipa yung cubicle? Baka naman nagmomol kasi kayo ni Anya dun?” Lay sighed, “At bakit naman  _ dun?  _ Syempre, sino hindi maiinis! Malakas pa naman umungol si Anya.”

“Gago, paano mo alam?” tumawa konti si Sehun sabay irap ni Lay, “Duh. Naranasan ko rin yung naranasan ni Kyungsoo. I feel sorry pa nga for him to hear that.”

Angelo groaned, “Tangina niyo talaga, guys.” Iniwan niya yung dalawa at tumakbo papunta kay Kyungsoo na umupo sa chair na gawa sa maliliit na bato malapit sa football field. Nilapag niya yung gamit siya sa lamesa at kinuha agad yung phone, walang kamalay-malay na may gugulo na sa kanya. 

“Boo!” sigaw ni Angelo sabay upo sa tabi niya. “Putangー” mura ni Kyungsoo, halos mabitaw niya ang kanya cellphone. He glared at Angelo and said, “Iba yung guluhin mo. Wag ako.”

“Ayoko nga,” tawa siya, “Kailangan pa ba kita i-remind kung bakit kita ginugulo?”

“Eh, sineryoso mo naman masyado yung sinabi ko. Why would I even fuck you.” irap si Kyungsoo at nilabas ang kanyang music sheets sa kanyang bag. “Why not? I’m hot, sexyー”

“Putangina mo, Jongin Angelo Kim. Ibaba mo ulo mo.”

“Ha?” tinaas ni Angelo kilay niya. “Ulo ko…?” Napaisip muna siya bago tumawa ng malakas sabay hampas sa likod niya, “Gago! Tingin kasi! Diba, taas ng  _ tingin  _ mo sa sarili mo so bale, ibaba moー”

“Oo na! Bwiset.” Namula yung mukha ni Kyungsoo. Of course, Angelo noticed it.

Dumating sina Sehun at Lay bago pa asarin niya ito. “Friends kayo?” tanong ni Sehun at umupo silang dalawa sa tapat niya. Apat lang kaya i-accomodate sa isang table. “No,” Kyungsoo snorted, “Get him out of my sight, please. Ang eyesore masyado.

“Hoy, excuse me!” Angelo scoffed.

Sakto, life saver yung friends ni Kyungsoo.

“Oy, Sue Ramirez! Pinalitan mo na ba kami?”  _ Tangina. Lakas ng boses ni Baekhyun. Rinig sa kabilang barangay.  _ Isip ni Kyungsoo bago tumingin sa kanya na papalapit na kasama si Chen at Minseok. Tingin din naman yung tatlo sa kanila.

Tinaas ni Baekhyun kilay niya habbang nakatingin sa kanila bago tumingin ulit kay Kyungsoo, “O ano? Sa library na lang tayo. Di ka makaka concentrate kung puro bubuyog na sa paligid mo.” He glared at them, mostly at Angelo in particular. “Huy, wait lang,” Angelo frowned at hinawakan braso ni Kyungsoo nung tumayo siya. 

“I have a party this weekend and I was wondering if you guys want to come.” sabi niya. Ngayon, si Kyungsoo naman yung napataas ng kilay, pero yung mga kaibigan naman niya, halatang na-excite. “Bakit naman ako pupunta? Close tayo?”

Angelo shrugged, “Halos lahat naman dun ‘di ko ka-close. Why not? It’s a house party lang naman with a few games and drinks.” 

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose, sabay tanggi. 

“Itong sina Baekhyun, mahilig sa party. Wag ako.” sabi niya at sabay umalis bago pa pilitin pa lalo ni Angelo siya. Tumingin naman si Angelo sa mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo at nag pout, “Dali na. Kung makita ko si Kyungsoo this weekend, you could be part of my VIP list sa next parties ko and we could hang out more often after classes. G? Andun din naman si Alex, friends kayo, di ba?” ngumiti si Angelo pagkatapos habbang nakatingin kay Baekhyun.

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa sudden offer pero tumango pa rin siya. “S-Sige, mauna na kami!” sabi niya at sabay takbo sila paalis.

“Sure ka, bro?” nagsalita si Sehun habbang pinanood niyang tumakbo yung tatlo. Tumingin siya kay Angelo pagkatapos. Hindi pa rin sumasagot ang binata sa kanya. “Not to be a protective best friend pero you do remember the last time you added someone in our barkada, diba?” 

Angelo could only lick his lips and nod silently, pero wala siyang sagot sa unang tanong ni Sehun. Sure ba siya?

Hindi rin niya alam kung tama ba pinaggagawa niya.


	3. Wasted: Minsan Pagkain, Minsan Tao (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> masaya sana si kyungsoo sa party ni angelo kung 'di lang bumabalik ang mga masamang alaala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! ang tagal ko na palang 'di nag-update??? tbh nakalimutan ko nga may ao3 ako ahu ;( sorry talagaaaa. ito na ang chapter 3 sana 'di kayo ma-disappoint FKSDJF

“Dali na!” Baekhyun whined habbang kumakatok sa pintuan ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo, “Sabi mo G ka! Walang bawian, gago!” lumakas lalo ang katok niya at narinig ang binata sa kabila sumigaw din, “Gago ka rin! Sabi mo party ni  _ Kris,  _ hindi kay Angelo!”

“Gago, G na G ka kapag party ng ex mo pero itong kay Angelo ayaw mo?!” 

Nakailang palit sila ng gago bago binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pintuan, galit na galit. Naka ready naman ang binata at nakasuot ng loose white long sleeved polo, black tights and black nike shoes. Isa lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun, “Damn. I’d fuck you right now, Soo. Ang  _ hot  _ mo.”

“Gago, pagkatapos mo 'ko laiitin kanina na ang liit ng tite ko? Fuck you, bro.” Tawa naman si Kyungsoo at tinabi ang binata nung lumabas siya. “Huy, joke lang! Nakita na rin naman namin lahat, what’s there to lie?” sabi ni Baekhyun at sinundan ng tatlo siya palabas ng kanyang bahay.

Nung hindi siya sumagot, dinagdag ni Baekhyun, “Pero seryoso, bro, you look handsome talaga tonight. I like your style.”

Lakas umubo sina Chen at Minseok. 

“I know, Baek,” pabirong umirap si Kyungsoo, “Gaya-gaya ka pa nga ng outfit eh. Maroon and white stripes lang sa’yo.”

“Excuse me! Mas nauna ako magbihis ha!” He argued at tumigil sila muna nung nakarating sila sa garahe kung saan kotse ni Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo slayed it more than you, though.” Chen butted in and opened the door to the back seat, same goes to Minseok, leaving Baekhyun to sit beside Kyungsoo in the fron front.

“Mukha tuloy kayong mag jowa.” Minseok snickered, purposely teasing the two. Namula si Baekhyun pero

 

* * *

 

Nung dumating sila sa bahay ni Angelo -- with the help of Waze na pinaikot-ikot pa sila -- diretsyo sila sa pintuan kahit may mahabang pila hanggan sa labas ng gate. “Name?” Hininto sila ng security guard sa harapan. “Baekhyun.” sabi niya at nung tiningnan lahat ng pages sa notebook, sabi niya, “You’re not on the list.”

Umirap si Kyungsoo, “Oh tingnan niyo. Inuuto lang niya tayo. We came here for nothing.” Hindi naghintay ang binata at tumalikod, paalis na sana pero biglang may sumiaw, “Uy! Dumating kayo! Nice.” Nakita nila si Angelo na may hawak na cooler. “Akala ko ba ‘di kami invited?” Tinaas ni Kyungsoo kilay niya sabay tumawa si Angelo. “Baliw, ano ba sinabi niyo? Kuya, ito sina Kyungsoo.” sabi niya at pumasok sa loob. Um-oo yung security guard at pinapasok yung tatlo. 

“Bida-bida ka kasi!” sabi ni Chen kay Baekhyun sabay tumawa. “Nagtanong naman ng maayos ah! Ayun, sinagot ko.” Baekhyun defended at napa-wow na lang nung natanto niya ang laki ng bahay ni Angelo. “Woah, grabehan talaga oh! May chandelier pa sa ceiling!” 

Tumingin lahat sa taas at oo nga, may malaking chandelier sa gitna na sumisilbing ilaw sa floor na yun. Bumalik si Angelo, “Make yourselves comfortable ha. Yung mga inumin, mobile bar, at buffet nandun lang lahat sa gilid. Mga tables dito sa kabilang side.” 

“Grabe, iba ka talaga, Gelo! Salamat sa pag-invite ha!” sabi ni Baekhyun na may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mukha ngayon, ganun din kina Minseok at Chen. Kyungsoo snorted at his friends’ behavior pero napatawa na rin sa huli dahil alam niyang na-eexcite sila pag dating sa inuman. “Halika, Soo! Inom tayo!” sabi ni Chen bago tumakbo kasama kina Baekhyun at Minseok. “Sige, sunod ako!”

Syempre, nagsinungaling siya.

“Talaga ba?” Asar ni Angelo sa kanya. “Wag ka nga, nakakainis ka eh.” Umirap si Kyungsoo at lumayo sa kanya, pero sa totoo lang, hindi naman niya alam kung saan siya pupunta. “Nakasarado ang likuran. Saan ka pupunta?” Tumawa siya at kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at pumunta kina Baekhyun banda. “Uy, tikman mo ‘to!” sabi ni Minseok at binigyan siya ng plato ng pagkain. Fried chicken, lumpia, pesto, at may maliit na slice ng ube cake sa gilid. 

“Pinapataba mo lang ata ako, Seok.” tumawa si Kyungsoo at kumuha ng tinidor. “Bakit hindi?” birit ni Baekhyun habbang may spaghetti sa loob ng bunganga niya. “Ikaw nga pinakapayat sa atin eh!” 

Kyungsoo snorted and nodded at Chen, “Tawag mo sa kanya?”

“Okay, pero isa ka na rin sa mga payat. Wag kumontra.” Umirap si Baekhyun at patuloy kumain. Halos nakalimutan ni Kyungsoo na nandyan pa rin si Angelo sa tabi niya kung hindi siya nagsalita. “O’sige, magpakasaya lang kayo ha. Dumating na si Alex, mauna na ako.”

“Sige, ingat!” sabi ng mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Napatingin siya sa kanila at inalog ang ulo niya. “O, bakit? Judger ka talaga.” sabi ni Minseok. “Magpasalamat ka na lang nandito ka ngayon dahil sa akin. Pwe.” 

“Sus, pero ayaw mo kay Angelo. Makasabi ka ng gan…” Napahinto si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya kaya napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo. Sinundan niya ang tiningin nito at halos nabitawan niya ang plato na hinahawakan niya. 

Understood na kay Kyungsoo kung bakit tumititig si Baekhyun. Malapit sa pintuan sa harapan, nakatayo yung long-time crush niya na si Alex. Pero siguro kaya napatitig na rin ang lahat sa kanila dahil sa kasama niya.

 

**_TIME FREEZE_ **

**_BAEKHYUN’S VOICE_ **

 

> _ Sige, ako naman yung bida ngayon! Pakilala ko muna sa inyo ang mga bagong dating.  _
> 
>  
> 
> **_[Zoom in kay Chanyeol Alex Park]_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ Aside from long-time crush ko ‘tong si Alex, long-time best friend ko rin siya. From elementary to high school magkasama kami pero pagdating ng university, nagkaroon kami ng sari-sariling barkada. Close pa rin naman kami hanggang ngayon, pero siguro hindi ganun ka-close kumpara nung dati since wala kaming parehas na subjects. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Katabi naman niya ay isang pinakaiinisan ko sa lahat. Close rin sila ni Alex kaya at one point kasama niya kami sa barkada. Pero syempre, being a bitch I am sometimes, pinaalis ko siya.  _
> 
>  
> 
> **_[Zoom in kay Yifan Kris Wu]_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ Siya si Kris Wu. Dating exchange student nung freshmen kami. Same schedule sila halos ni Alex kaya sila yung naging close tsaka lang sumali sa grupo namin at one point. Magaling yan kumanta, aaminin ko na, mag-rap din kaya nagkasundo sila ni Alex. Umalis siya pagkatapos at tinuloy pag-aaral niya sa China. Ever since, wala na kaming narinig sa kanya. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ And oh, ex boyfriend pala ni Kyungsoo yan. Manloloko. _

 

“Kyungsoo?” Nilagay ni Chen ang kamay niya sa balikat niya, halatang nag-aalala. “Tawagin niyo na lang ako ‘pag aalis na.” bilis siyang kumuha ng iilang bote ng beer sa cooler at tumakbo. “Hoy, Soo!” Sigaw ni Minseok pero bago pa man niya ito habulin, dumating na sina Alex sa kanila.

Nakalabas si Kyungsoo ng payapa na hindi kinuwestyon ng guardya. Pumunta siya sa likod ng bahay at nakitang walang tao rito. May swimming pool, long chairs for sunbathing, at mayroon ding maliit na tambayan sa gilid. Pinili niyang umupo sa gilid ng pool. Tinupi ang pantalon, tinanggal ang sapatos, at tinuloy niyang nilublob ang paa niya sa tubig. 

_ Ah, sarap sa pakiramdam.  _

Pitong bote ang meron siya. Naaliw ng saglit si Kyungsoo sa dami ng nakuha niya.  _ Hindi ko naman kaya ‘tong ubusin. _ Isip niya. Hindi rin malakas uminom ng alak si Kyungsoo, kaya alam niyang hanggang tatlong bote lang kakayanin ng sistema niya. Pero for some reasons, gugustuhin niyang laklakin lahat ng nakuha niyang alak.

Kinuha niya ang bottle opener keychain niya sa bulsa at binuksan ang bote sabay ininom ito. Akalain ba niya makikita niya  _ siya  _ ulit pagkatapos ng dalawang taon? Bakit parang… hindi pa rin nakaka-move on?

Kyungsoo groaned at tinabi ang kalahating ubos na bote. “Talaga, Soo? Ang OA mo naman!” Sabi niya sa sarili niya at tuloy ubusin ang unang bote na meron siya. Sabay ang pangalawa. Tatlo. Apat… at kalahati.

“Awat na.” May tumigil sa kanya at kinuha ang bote sa kanya. “Ano ba!” Nairita si Kyungsoo dahil hindi man lang pinatapos ang pangapat niyang bote. Si Angelo nanaman. “Sabi ni Baekhyun nawawala ka raw.”

“No shit, I just left.” birit ni Kyungsoo at kinuha ang bote kay Angelo, tuluyan tinapos ang alak. “Bakit? ‘Di ba masaya ang party ko?”

Napatahimik si Kyungsoo.  _ Masaya naman sana… kung hindi lang siya bumalik _ . Sagot niya sa isip niya. “Hindi ba?” Sabi ni Angelo nung natagalan siya sa kanyang pagsagot. “Sakto lang,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Keri lang.” 

Tinaasan siya ng kilay. “Ows? O baka dahil may nakita kang ‘di dapat nakita?”

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya tila parang nagsasabi, “Paano mo nalaman?”

Ngumiti si Angelo, “Halata naman sa tingin ng mga kaibigan mo kay Kris. Tas wala ka pa run. Mind telling me what’s up?”

“Tingin ka sa langit. That’s what’s up.”

“Taray talaga nito. Dali na, walang halong biro. Kaya ko naman magseryoso.” 

“Sa isang fubu tulad mo?” 

“Aray ha, tinutulungan ka na nga eh.” Sumimangot si Angelo habbang tiningnan niya uminom ng isa pang bote si Kyungsoo. Mabilis niya ‘tong inubos at umungol pagkatapos. “Gago, kasi naman,”  _ Hays, sa wakas. _ Isip ni Angelo. “Sino ba naman gugustuhin na kasama mo yung isang pinakaayaw mong tao dito sa balat ng lupa?”

Gusto pa tanungin ni Angelo kung bakit sobrang ayaw niya kay Kris. Pero alam niyang wala siya sa posisyon para tanungin ito. Siguro sakto na ang malaman niya na sobrang ayaw niya kay Kris. Siguro maganda magtanong ng iba pang pwede malaman tungkol sa kanya.

“Uy, Kyungsoo--”

Bago pa man niya ito ituloy, naramdaman niya nawala ang presence niya sa tabi niya at tumingin sa likod. Nakaluhod siya at sumusuka. Tumayo agad si Angelo at tinulungan siya tumayo pagkatapos. Hindi makasalita yung binata sa sobrang hilo niya kaya ang ginawa ni Angelo, binuhat siya bridal style at pumasok sa bahay galing sa likuran. 

The last thing Angelo wanted to happen is for Kyungsoo to be flooded with baseless rumors. Also, Anya. Nobody wants to get that girl mad.


	4. Wasted: Minsan Pagkain, Minsan Tao (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inalagaan ni angelo si kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta as usual :)

Nagising si Kyungsoo na may sakit sa ulo. Hindi siya makabangon dahil parang pinupokpok ang kanyang ulo at ‘di niya matiis ang sakit nito. Naalala niya bigla ang lahat ng nangyari kagabi. 

Yung umasa siya na dadalo sa “party ni Kris” pero kay Angelo pala.

Sinubukan ni Angelo maging close sa kanya.

Dumating sina Alex at Kris. Naglasing sa likuran ng bahay niya.

Pero… Sino kasama niya? Kyungsoo groaned, nakakuha na siya ng lakas para tumayo kahit medyo nahilo nung una. Hindi niya bahay ‘to sa malamang. Alam niyang hindi monochrome at minimalist ang kanyang kwarto. Higit sa lahat, hindi siya mayaman.

_ Angelo.  _ Una niyang naisip at lumaki ang kanyang mga mata. Kanino pa ba siya mapadpad? Alam niya itsura ng bahay ng mga kaibigan niya at mapunta sa isang kwarto hindi niya kabisado…

_ Pucha naman. _ Isip niya at lumabas ng kwarto.  _ Teka, gamit ko?!  _ Bumalik siya sa loob at kinuha ang kanyang cellphone, susi at wallet na nakalagay sa lamesa tapat ng kama. “Oh, gising ka na pala.” narinig niya si Angelo nung nakarating siya sa sala. Tumalikod siya at napaubo dahil walang suot na pantaas ang lalake. 

“May niluto akong sopas. Na sa lamesa dun sa kusina.” Nilapag ni Angelo yung hawak niyang kape at kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo tila pinilit siyang pumunta sa kusina upang kainin yung gawa niya. “Masarap ba yan?” tanong niya at umupo, hinayaan si Angelo ayusin yung lamesa at bigyan siya ng isang bowl ng sopas. 

“Oo naman, ako pa ba.” sagot niya. “Ows? Kung ako ‘di nasarapan.” kinuha niya ang kutsara sa kanya at mabagal kumuha ng sabaw. “Tch, kung hindi edi ako na lang kanin mo para mawala yang sakit ng ulo mo.”

“Yuck, I’d rather die.”

“Aba, sige, walang sopas para sa’yo!” Halatang na-offend sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo at kinuha ang kutsara sa kanya pero humigpit lang hawak ni Kyungsoo at sumigaw, “O’sige sige! Kakainin ko na yung  _ masarap  _ mong sopas. ‘To naman, ‘di mabiro.”

Si Angelo naman ngayon ang umirap. “‘To naman, offensive masyado.” Napairap nanaman yung isang binata at tuloy kinain ang sopas. Napahinto siya. Napatingin si Angelo at mabilis umupo sa tabi niya.

“Sarap, noh?”

Mas mataas pride ni Kyungsoo, “Hindi.”

Sumimangot si Angelo. “Ows, sabi ni mama masarap daw.”

“Mama mo yun syempre, alangan naman lalaitin gawa mo.”

“Yung totoo, masarap?”

Hindi niya ito pinansin at patuloy kinain yung sopas. Dahil dito, napangiti na lang si Angelo, “Kung ‘di masarap edi ba’t mo pa kinakain?” Huminto kalagitnaan si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa kanya. Lumaki lang lalo yung ngiti niya at inasar, “Gusto mo nga!”

“Oo na, gusto ko!” Sinampal palayo ni Kyungsoo yung kamay ni Angelo na palapit sa kanyang pisngi. “Wag mo na ‘ko guluhin. Sumasakit lang ulo ko dahil sa’yo.”

“Sus, sabi mo lang yun. Ano, luto pa ba ‘ko? Marunong ako magluto ng tinola. Mag-stay ka for lunch, dadating din magulang ko sa oras na yun. Pakilala na rin kita.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Ano ako? Jowa mo?” 

“Bakit, jowa lang ba pinapakilala sa magulang? ‘To naman.” Simangot si Angelo at biglang lumapit sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. “O baka naman may hidden desires ka at--”

“Gago, hindi. At lumayo ka nga, wag mo ‘kong halikan diyan.”

Tinaas ni Angelo kilay niya, “At ba’t mo naman naisip hahalikan kita? Were you expecting it? Pwede naman.” Bago pa makapag-react si Kyungsoo, naramdaman niya ang labi niya sa kanyang pisngi. Ilang segundo bago siya nakapag-react at sumigaw, “TANGINA MO, ANGELO!!”

Tumawa lang ang binata at tumakbo paikot-ikot sa bahay habbang siya’y hinahabol. 

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo stayed for lunch sa ayaw man niya dahil nung paalis na siya, dumating ang magulang nina Angelo. Bilang isang binata na pinalaki ng may mataas na asal, hindi siya tumanggi. Siya rin ang naghugas ng mga pinggan kahit pinilit siyang hayaan na lang para hugasan ng yaya, pero tumanggi ito habbang sinasabi, “This is the least I could do for you, Mrs. Kim.”

Walang magawa ang nanay kaya hinayaan na lang ito. Nag-iwan ng tatlong pirasong mangga sa lamesa bago iniwan ito kasama si Angelo na patapos pa lang kumain ng kanyang prutas. “Ikaw na kumain niyan,” sabi ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ilagay ang huling plato sa lalagyanan. “Ha, bakit?” tanong ng binata. “Dahil aalis na ‘ko. Bye.” Pero mabilis si Angelo at pinigilan siya, hawak ulit ang kamay niya.

Not that Angelo likes him or anything, pero sobrang nagugustuhan niya ang malambot na kamay ni Kyungsoo kaya hinahawakan niya tuwing may chance siya.

Masama tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Anong meron sa lalake at palagi siya pinipigilan? Sa kamay pa hawak? Ano, teleserye lang? Na sa K-Drama? 

“Tapos na party mo. May homework pang naghihintay sa bahay ko. At sa huli, nandyan na girlfriend mo sa labas, mukhang galit sa’yo.” sabi niya at tinanggal ang kamay niya sa hawak ni Angelo at dumiretsyo sa pintuan. Tama nga siya, nakita ni Angelo si Anya sa may bintana, sumisilip sa loob at halatang galit. 

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan ang ngumiti sa babae at pinapasok muna sa loob bago tuluyang umalis. Nawala agad ang ngiti nito nung sinarado na niya ang pinto. “Plastik talaga.” sabi niya sa sarili niya, alang-ala yung pekeng ngiti ng babae sa kanya bago pumasok.


End file.
